venturiantalefandomcom-20200216-history
Loren
'''Loren '''is the brother of Areum and the adopted son of Gaelan. He was created by TheLoneClone on deviantART. He was born on 4E 186 Background At the age of sixteen, Loren joined his brother, Areum, his best friend, Korr, and adoptive father, Gaelan, on a mission with the Stormcloaks to fight the Imperials. The team was ambushed, and in the struggle Korr was killed and Loren went missing in action, presumed to be dead. The Imperial soldiers captured Loren as Gaelan and Areum moved on with the Stormcloaks. In the prison, Loren met with another captured Stormcloak, Luke, at the dining area. Loren and Luke made a plan to escape, and they carried on with it. The two collected gear and food, but Imperials found them, and they had to run. Luke discovered a golden goblet which he wanted, but Loren pulled him away, only to be punched by Luke, who fled once Imperials arrived. Loren escaped his enemies, and thought of what to do with Luke. Loren and Luke moved on and soon set up a camp. Loren had made three plans on what to do to Luke: kill him, leave him, or do nothing. He chose the final, and soon the two ate and got ready for bed. During the night, Luke stole all of Loren's belongings, and went down to the lake for the morning, believing Loren not to wake for a while, which he did. Loren discovered Luke and the two started a duel, Loren becoming the victor. Soon, Loren discovered Whiterun, where he stayed for the night. He met the Wood Elf blacksmith, Ershk, and his children, Arrie and Fillus, who took him in. The Imperials searching for Loren discovered them housing him, and prepared to kill them all, only for Fillus to hold them off. As Loren, Ershk, and Arrie escaped, Fillus was killed by the Imperials. Loren and his new allies discovered a hunter camp, only to be found by Farkas, Tauriel, and Gaelan. Relationships Gaelan Loren and his adoptive father, Gaelan have a good relationship, being father and son. Loren was grateful for Gaelan adopting him and is older brother, Areum. Areum Areum has the best relationship with Loren, being the one that was with Loren his whole life. The two were crushed when Loren was thought dead. Sofie Sofie and Loren have a very good relationship, and hang out together most of the time. It was Sofie who told Loren that Poet liked Areum. Poet Loren had a crush on Poet, but lost it after Areum revealed his love for her. The two are very good friends. Trivia *Loren is the third canonical fanmade character for A Skyrim Tale on deviantART. *The creator of Loren, TheLoneClone, is also Clonetrooperfan2207 on this wiki! *Loren continues the fanmade characters being a part of Vahl's family. Category:Fan Character Category:A Skyrim Tale Category:Vahl's Family Category:Male Category:A Skyrim Tale Fan Page Category:Fan Page Category:Characters made by Clonetrooperfan2207 Category:Articles in need of an infobox Category:Articles in need of photos Category:Articles in need of cleanup